Inseperable, a YAOI story of Hikaru And Kaoru
by RoxasMonroe
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin have been together ever since the day they were born. but could they become more then just brothers?
1. Chapter One: Always Together

**chapter one: always together**

**kaoru**

**Me and Hikaru have always been together. Ever since we were born. The way mom tells it, when we were born, we were holding hands. im not sure that is really true considering i am younger by 3 seconds but, either way, Hikaru and I have always, and will always be together.**

**When me and Hikaru were around 6, our parents had a party. they actually decided to dress us up like girls! it was rediculous! we were outside, watching the people as they danced and conversed. suddenly our aunt Luna came up to us. **

**" Aren't you 2 the cutest most adorable things ever!"**

**she gushed to us. we didnt like her.**

**"Aunty can we play a game with you?"**

**we said. this was one of the first times we had ever played the game.**

**"its called the wich one is Hikaru game. Can you tell wich one of us is Hikaru? And wich one of us is Kaoru? Go on cant you tell?" we said in unison. we had always spoken like that. it was as if Hikaru knew what i was going to say. and i knew what he was going to say**

**she looked over us. then she pointed to me.**

**"your Hikaru no doubt about it!"**

**we shook our heads. we held out our hands wich we had been holding behind our backs. **

**"Here aunty, we think your a toad." we said together as the frog hoped out of our hands and onto our aunt. she screamed, terrified. Then she ran over to us. the one we actually did like. she was the only one. she never tried to butter us up with compliments or anything. she was the maid.**

**"You 2 demons what have you done?" she exclaimed to us, helping our fat aunt off the ground. she said her apolagies to her and turned to us.**

**"now listen you 2 i think its time for you guys to take your nap!" she took us by the hands, seperating us. Hikaru paniced for some reason. he yanked his hand away and ran over to me, taking my hand in his. we walked to our room like that. as the maid shut the door we heard her curse under her breath.**

**"Hikaru can you help me i have no idea how to get this stupid dress off!" i asked as i desperatly pulled at the lacy thing. Hikaru held the sleeves as i pulled my arms out, and he pulled it up and off me. i did the same and we took off the ridiculous wigs they made us wear. Soon enough we found that we were tired. we crawled into our beds and cuddle next to eachother. soon enough i fell asleep, next to Hikaru. i drempt of him, and us, never leaving eachother. Our childhood was really lonly. but i had Hikaru, and he had me. whenever i cried, he was there to comfort me. whenever he cried, i was there to cry with him and comfort him. when he was mad, i was there to calm him down. We were there for eachother, because our parents didnt care. and quite frankly, we didnt care for them either. He was my other half, my mirror, and most importantly my brother. And i love him...maybe more then a brother should. but those feeling didnt start developing until we turned 9. but they expecdedly become more detailed and sexual as we got older. (smirk)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hikaru's Feelings

**chapter two: Hikaru's feelings **

**hikaru**

**i watched him there. sleeping. he seemed so fragial. almost like a china doll, that could chatter at any moment, with the slightest touch. His body was pale under the moon light, streaming in from our window. Kaoru was there, next to me. Him being so close to me sent electricity up and down my body. His hair looked a Strawberry blond in the small amount of light, and his lips looked so thin and cute. his golden eyes were closed, seeing a world of dreams only he could see. I slowly reached out and gently put my hand on his cheek, and began to swiftly stroke it with my thumb. His skin was so warm and soft. We may be identicle, but im POSITIVE that my skin doesnt feel that soft, or look that beautiful.**

**Suddenly, Kaoru flinched, and a small cry escaped his lips. i quickly pulled my hand back and proped myself up on my pillow with my elbow, looking at my other half. I smiled at him. Kaoru's dreaming. I layed my head back down onto the pillow and looked at Kaoru, who made little squeak noises as his body flinched. he reminded me of a puppy. Then Kaoru cried out. i quickly sat up and looked at him. He was shaking very hard. his body had curled up into a ball and his fists were clenched. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were shut tight.**

**"LET GO OF HIM!" he shouted. i flinched and continued to watch, a little scared.**

**"HIKARU!" he shouted. this time he said it through cries. he started crying in his sleep! he was crying feircly too. what the hell was he dreamin about?**

**i couldnt watch him any more. i reached my hand a out and put it on his shoulder and shook him a little bit.**

**"Hikaru! there trying to take me HIKARU HELP!"**

**he exclaimed as i shook him. i gently pulled him up and shook him by his shoulders. i called his name. he started crying harder.**

**"KAORU!" i yelled as i shook him harder. he gasped and opened his eyes. they were soaking wet with tears and his skin was wet for he had started sweating. i looked at him with concerned eyes and he looked at me back confused. suddenly his pupils got small and his eyes filled with terror. he started crying. i got up and sat down, my legs in front of me. i pulled him close and stroked his hair, trying to calm him down. **

**"sshhhhh its okay Kaoru it was just a bad dream. dont cry." i said gently and i continued to stroke his hair. he cried into my chest. But it wasnt like an "oh it was just a dream" kind of cry it was a "IT WAS SO VIVID I THOUGHT _ REALLY HAPPENED TO YOU WAAAAAAAAAA!" sort of cry. he cried and then looked up to me with red, wet eyes. i smiled at him and hugged him tightly, returning him to my embrase. i know this isnt the time to be selfish but, him being so close to me, made me feel like a thousand bubbles. he smelled so good. like strawberries and the starbursts we had shared earlier that day. i feel like kissi-...no...i need to focus on whats wrong with kaoru! how messed up in the head am i?**

**i pulled kaoru away just a little to were i can look at him. his hands were by his eyes, wipping away the river of tears running down his cheeks. **

**"whats wrong kaoru? what was your dream about? was it about me?" i asked him in a quiet, what i thought was a soothing voice. he took breaths in, trying to catch his breath. he couldnt talk he was crying so hard. he shoved himself into my chest and hugged me so tight i couldnt breath. but it was okay. i hugged him back and we stayed there for a while. finally i think his tears were running low because he wasnt crying anymore. he was just trying to get air and letting out little sobs. i gently layed him down back in his place in the bed. then i myself went down. i pulled him close to me. he wrapped his arms around me and snuggled into me, taking quick breaths in like you do when you have beem crying so hard you cant breath. **

**"Kaoru its okay im here. i wont let anything get you i promise. try to go to sleep okay." i said looking down at him as i ran my fingers through his hair. he loved it when i did that. I found out it was the only way to get him to fall asleep after he had a nightmare or something. His breathing finally went steady after about 10 minutes. even though he was asleep, i continued to play with his hair. everytime my fingers left his hair a scent of our strawberry cream shampoo would come out of his hair and fill the air. it was wonderful. Soon enough though i fell asleep, still hugging my brother. I dreamt of me and Kaoru, madly in love and dating, soon to be married. if only my dreams could become a reality... **


	3. Chapter 3: The next morning

**Chapter 3: The Next Morning**

**kaoru**

**i woke up the next morning in Hikaru's arms. him being so close made butterflies in my stomach! suddenly those images came racing back to my mind. i closed me eyes tightly and flinched, and the went away. i guess my flinching was enough to wake Hikaru up. i was surprised because, well, lets just say Hikaru wasnt the lightest of sleepers. **

**he looked down at me and smiled, putting his hand on my head and ruffling my hair.**

**"How are you doing? any better champ?" he asked sleepily, yet happily.i could guess he was refeering to last night. i smiled and giggled.**

**"ya im feeling alot better!"**

**i lied. i think he could see through it to, becuase when i did that he paused for a moment and looked at me deeply. but he shrugged it off and got up. i rose with him and we got dressed for school. another day at Ouran Academy. the school for the filthy rich and beautiful...or atleast thats the way Tamaki explained it.**

**Hikaru helped me tie my tie. i never understood how to do it. I even watched youtube videos to see if it could help me! but it failed.**

**We ate our breakfast and went to school. We talked on the way there, but there were alot of akward silences in the limo. we arrived at school and then he did it. Hikaru did that thing that embaressed me, but made me feel like a love struck teen girl. he ran to my side of the door, and opened it for me, taking my hand in his helping me out. i giggled and blushed and forgot about the extremely vivid dream i had last night. i stepped out of the car and he shut it behind me. then we walked, side by side, into Ouran.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kaoru's Nightmare

**Chapter 4: Kaoru's nightmare**

**Kaoru**

**As we walked down the hall, i kept remembering that dream. I just couldnt shake it off! it seemed so real! i usually dont panic over something as silly as a dream, but for some reason i couldnt get this one off my mind. Even with Hikaru with me.**

**We entered our class and i sat down in my usual seat to the right side of Haruhi, Hikaru on her left side. I put my bag down and crossed my arms over the desk, and layed my head in them. I ignored what the teacher was begining the class with. Probably another story about Her cat loving sister or another thing having to do with cats. i just layed there and thought. i tried so hard not to think about my dream. but those images kept flowing back. Without knowing i soon fell asleep. it was funny because i didnt even feel tired when i did. it was probably out of bordom.**

**"GRAB THEM! WEVE GOTTA HURRY OR THEY MIGHT GET AWAY!" a thug said as he directed his goons towards Hikaru and I. i clung onto Hikaru scared as he pushed me behind him. He acted tough as he could, not wanting to show them he was scared. i could feel him shaking as i held onto his shirt from behind. They quickly over powered Hikaru. The biggest one, Tattoos running all over his body, even on his shiny bald head, picked Hikaru up by his neck. Hikaru's legs kicked, and he grabbed the guys arms, choking. **

**"HIKARU! LET GO OF HIM!" i cried**

**I couldnt stand there anymore. I ducked under Hikaru's legs and punched the guy in the gut with all my might. it must have worked because as soon as i did, he dropped Hikaru, who plumeted to the ground. This time i pushed him behind me. He held his throat, trying to catch his breath. **

**"You think your tough runt? You better watch your step!" he said angrily. he took a step towards me and kicked me in the face. i felt warm blood fill my mouth. i spit it out and cried. Suddenly the other Goon went to Hikaru and hit him. He layed on the floor, bleeding out of his mouth. The man kicked Hikaru repeatedly, making him let out little screams. **

**"STOP! STOP IT!" i said threw cries and coughs. The thug stopped kicking Hikaru. He layed there on the floor, spread out, his head turned towards me. his eyes were red and wet from tears, and a stream of blood coming out of his mouth.**

**suddenly i felt...almost weightless. everything went blurry. and i heard Hikaru's familiar voice, calling for me...everything went black.**


	5. Chapter : Kaoru's Incident&Hikaru's Conf

**Chapter 5: Kaoru's Incident and Hikaru's Confession**

**Hikaru**

**I looked over at Kaoru. He fell asleep during class, but he didnt look as peaceful as he normaly did. he actually looked scared in his sleep. was he having the same dream as he was having last night? i continued to look at him. suddenly, he let out a scream in his sleep! it was a loud scream too! he started clenching his fists and shaking violently. the teacher turned around and looked at Kaoru. She must have saw that he was sleeping, becuase she charged towards his vonerable body. There was one thing she never talerated, and that was sleeping in her class. She raised her ruler and hit Kaoru on the back with it. SMACK! the second she did Kaoru let out another scream and feel out of his chair. He was still asleep somehow. He curled into a ball and started crying and screaming! I leaped out of my seat and ran to him. i layed him in my lap and stroked his face gently. i was scared, i had never felt him shake this hard.**

**"ssshhhh its okay Kaoru. wake up please Kaoru its okay im here shhh" i said as soothingly as i could.**

**he must be living this in his dream becuase he hugged me tightly and started crying and screaming into me!**

**"HIKARU! STOP HURTING MY BROTHER! LET HIKARU GO!" he screamed into me. **

**i started stroking my fingers through his hair, the way he loved. His screams got quieter, and his crys slowed. he sniffed rapidly, and he snuggled his face into me. his grip on my shirt loosened, and pretty soon he was curled up in a ball in my lap, sniffling and crying a little bit. **

**"Hikaru take him out of the classroom and try to calm him down." the teacher said, trying to return to her lesson as if nothing had happened.**

**i shook my head and put my arms securely under his legs and back. i picked Kaoru up, bride and grrom style, and carefully carried him to the empty science room down the hall. He was craddled into me, his hands on my chest. his breathing had slowed and his crying had almost completely stopped. i opened the door with my only open fingure and stepped inside. the only light that lit the room was pearing through the window. i sat down with him in the middles of the room, away from the window so noone could see us in there. i looked down at my twin. he was still shaking quite a bit, like he had just seen a murder in his dreams...THATS IT! **

**"was he dreaming about me beeing murdered?" i said to myself quiety. that was the only thing i could think of. Kaoru started to sniffle again. i started running my fingers through his hair and he relaxed. his hands lowered and then calmy curled into a fist on my chest.**

**"...hikaru..." he slowly sighed out in his sleep**

**i gasped. he WAS dreaming about me! i craddled him cloder to me. he smelled like strawberries. for some reason the scent of strawberries he smelled like was better then any other, and couldnt be smelt on any other. i couldnt take it anymore! i carefully took his head in my hand and kissed his lips. they tasted of sweet tea. But i wanted more of him. i couldnt help myself anymore. i kissed him a little harder, and without realizing it, i slipt my tongue between his soft lips and tasted him. he was so tasty. like a sweet mango fresh from a tree. i pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were closed still and his breath was steady. he had stopped shaking and his eyes werent wet anymore. but his eyebrows were curved up, as if concerned. then his amber eyes began to open, little by little. he was still facing my chest when he awoke.**

**"Hikaru..?" he said weakly. **

**i softly stroked his cheek with my thumb and smiled at him. **

**"up here sleepy head." i said**

**he turned his head up towards me and then all of a sudden he leaped into me. i fell over and layed on the floor. he hugged me and i could feel him clenching my shirt in his fists. he burried his face in my chest as he layed there, ontop of me.**

**"Kaoru? Kaoru whats wrong are you okay?" i asked putting my hand on his head.**

**he looked up at me with teary eyes. he climbed up me and looked into my eyes. one of his tears fell onto my face and dripped into my mouth. **

**"Hikaru i love you!" he cried. he plunged into me and kissed me! electricity flowed through me. and it felt so good. He pulled away and i sat us up. he sat in my lap. i couldnt help it anymore. i couldnt help it before but now that i knew he loved me that way i couldnt resist. i put my hand on the back of his head and kissed him. his eyes closed passionatly and so did mine. i felt him open his mouth a little, giving me the okay to launch. i tenderly stuck my tongue in his mouth. he let out a happy moan and soon enough our tongues were dancing together. We made out for a little while. then i had to return to the matter at hand.**

**"Hey Kaoru. Do you want to go back to class?" i asked him, holding him in my lap like a daddy lion protects his cubs. he looked at me and shook his head. he didnt want to go. he would probably be to scared to. i pulled out my phone and called for our limo. Kaoru put his hand on my chest and snuggled into me. i let out a happy sigh and lifted my knee, pulling him closer to me. we sat together, cuddled up. i would let him relax for now, but when we got home and into our room, i would ask him about what he has been dreaming about, and what has been scaring him so badly. becuase quite frankly, its scaring the living hell out of me! but for now, im going to enjoy the embrace, were Kaoru isnt just my brother, but he is my lover.**


	6. Chapter: The truth, and Love

**Authors Note: **

**I need all of your opinions! I don't kno weither to leave it at a happy ending with one more chapter after this one, or to have Kaoru's dream somehow come to life and the Goon's get Hikaru. If you guys answer in the reviews, i willl promise to make it all good, no matter what! thanks guys and gals 3 -Roxas xox**

**Chapter six**

**kaoru**

**I couldnt believe it! Hikaru had felt the same way that I had felt! I feel so great, so...ALIVE! But i have no idea why i woke up in Hikaru's arms in the science lab. All i can remeber is that damn dream! I hate it! All those images of Hikaru bleeding, getting hurt and beat up. I had no idea why but it seemed so real! And im so scared that that dream is gonna come true for some reason! But as long as im with Hikaru, i cant focus on that. When he's holding me close to him, i can hear his heartbeat, and its like a lullaby. And he does this thing were he runs his fingers through my hair, and it feels so good. It gets me everytime.**

**On the drive home i was curled up, my head resting on Hikaru's lap. His hand placed gently on my head, playing with my hair. I didnt straighten it today, so it was kind of curly, but he seemed to adore it when i left my hair natural. I put my hand on his leg and breathed out. He looked down at me with those amber eyes, and smiled. **

**"Are you tired still?" he asked **

**"No...Im just relaxed, and happy." I relpied staring out. I saw out of the corner of my eye him looked stunned, but in a good way. He smiled and pecked a kiss onto my forhead. I giggled and curled up.**

**About 5 mintues after, the Limo pulled up to the mansion. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Hikaru opened the door and waited there for me to get out. Then he took my hand and closed the door. We walked in and set our backpacks on the floor next to a coat and hat rack our grandmother had given our father for New Years. I followed Hikaru up the steps and into our room. He opened the door and let me walk in, shutting the door behind me.**

** I sat on the bed and took of my shoes. I wish we were allowed to wear converse to school once in a while. Suddenly, Hikaru pushed me down onto laying position on the bed, climbing ontop of me. **

**"Hikaru? What are you doi-" i asked, being interupted.**

**"what has been going on with you?" he asked in a seriouse tone.**

**"what do you mean?" i asked. i was fully aware of what he was talking about. He got closer to my face. I blushed and turned my head. I would crack if i looked into those gorgeous eyes.**

**"You know what im talking about Kaoru." he said. **

**I couldn;t hold it back anymore. Slowly but surely, i started crying. My head still turned, A tear slid down the side of my face. Hikaru must have seen, because he took my chin and turned my head to face him. I sniffled and cried harder. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. I looked down, embarressed from crying.**

**"Kaoru...please tell me whats wrong. It's****hurting me seeing you like this..." he said. I gasped. I had no idea it would hurt him. I closed my eyes and cried out. I hugged him tightly. **

**"Im sorry Hikaru! I Dont want you to be Hurt!" I cried into him. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed my body closer to him.**

**"Then tell me whats wro-"**

**"I DONT WANT YOU TO DIE AND LEAVE ME!" I cried and screamed into him.**

**I heard his heart skip a beat. I tightened my grip on the back of his shirt, clenching it in my hand's. He hugged me tightly. Then pulled me back slightly. He looked into my wet eyes, and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss. It sent butterflies into my stomach. I kissed him back. **

**"I can't live without you Hikaru. You are my everything. Please don't leave me." I sniffled. **

**He kissed me again, then he moved down and kissed my neck. He gently layed ontop of me, and unbuttoned my shirt. He unbuttoned his too, and kissed my bare chest, moving lower, kissing my stomach, and then got even lower and kissed just under my belly-button. I giggled a little, my stomach is my tickle spot.**

**He held himself up over me, his bangs dangling. He Kissed me, carressing my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth a little, and played with my mouth. He pulled away and unbuttoned my pants, and I unbottoned his. Pulling me up, closer to him, he stroked my hair. **

**"I promise Kaoru, I will never leave you, I will always be here to protect you, and keep you safe," he said holding my head back with his hand and looking into my eyes, "And I'll always be here to love you, and I will never EVER stop loving you! I love you Kaoru." He said kissing me sweetly. I let out a little sound, and he smiled. We layed back down, and he pulled of our pants. He corressed my sides, and licked my neck. I closed my eyes and let out a little squeak of happiness. **

**"Is it okay if i love you Kaoru?" he asked. **

**I nodded, and sat on his bare lap, my arms wrapped around his neck hugging him. He went inside me. I cringed, it hurt a little bit, but I love Hikaru, and he loves me. He went deeper inside me. A Happy Moan escaped my mouth, and I hugged him harder. He layed us down, and he kissed me, asking my tongue to have a dance. He calmly and gently thrusted, going deeper inside me. I cupped his neck with my hands and pulled him closer, and I kissed him. He smiled and hugged me, Breathing on my neck.**

**"I Promise you Kaoru, I will always be here to protect and Love you. I promise I will never leave your side, and that I wont ever leave you alone. I love you Kaoru." he said, giving another thrust.**

**"I Love you so much Hikaru!" I cried, hugging him. **


End file.
